


Care

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a crackship request on tumblr. Louisa discovers that the stable care girl might just have feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care

“Hello Miss Louisa, you look very nice today,” said the stable girl as Louisa walked into the stable.

“Thanks,” said Louisa, her voice as cold as the mud covering her. She’d come off her horse in the Firgrove champs, and wanted nothing more than a nice, hot shower. Silver wanted a shower too, but he could wait.

“Oh no, I didn’t mean with mud covering you,” said the other girl, putting her hands over her mouth with a little gasp. “But your outfit is very nice. I especially like how the top shows off your belly.”

“Are you calling me fat?” asked Louisa. The stable girl tried to stammer out a reply while Silver laughed in her mind.

“Stop teasing her,” said Silver.

“No, you’re actually quite fit,” said the stable girl. Louisa blushed and stepped back under the stable girl’s gaze.

“Uh, thanks,” said Louisa. “I guess I do kinda work out, helping out everywhere.”

“Is that why you hired me?” asked the girl. “So I can help you?”

“Yes, actually,” said Louisa. She really hoped that this stable girl wasn’t falling for her boss, but that would be silly. Wouldn’t it? Though, it did make for some enjoyable watching or reading…

“Ooh, you look so cute when you blush,” said the stable girl. Louisa cursed herself for thinking of that.

“Uh, yeah, I’m just gonna go have a shower now,” said Louisa. The stable girl could do with a shower too. A cold one.

When Louisa returned from her shower, Silver was already clean and the stable girl was busy mucking out a stall.

“Thanks for cleaning him up,” said Louisa, nodding towards Silver.

“Oh, it is no problem,” said the stable girl. “You were too busy to clean your horse, and it is my job to care for them when you can’t.”

“True,” said Louisa. “Say, where are you staying while you work here?” She’d heard that the stable girls working in other people’s stables often just slept there with the horses.

“I sleep up there,” said the stable girl, pointing up to the hay loft.

“Really? That’s terrible,” said Louisa. “You’re sleeping with me tonight. Er, staying with me.” Her correction came too late, though, as the stable girl grinned and squealed happily, jumping up and down.

“Oh, thank you thank you thank you!” she squealed, and suddenly threw her arms around Louisa in a hug.

“You’re welcome,” said Louisa, and had to smile at the girl’s enthusiasm.

That night, Louisa found the stable girl’s arms around her as she fell asleep. It was definitely comfortable. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to make a habit out of this.


End file.
